


Так надо

by Agent_Alvares, fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020 (fandomAkatsukiNoYona)



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Group Sex, Loud Sex, Multi, Overhearing Sex, Polyamory, fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Alvares/pseuds/Agent_Alvares, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAkatsukiNoYona/pseuds/fandom%20Akatsuki%20no%20Yona%202020
Summary: Хак любит Йону, драконы любят Йону. Йона любит всех. Всё сложно.
Relationships: Son Hak/Yona, Yona/Four Dragon Warriors (Akatsuki no Yona)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: AkaYona: ФБ2020|10: спецквест, Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Так надо

**Author's Note:**

> Кинки: полиамория, групповой и громкий секс, подслушивание.

— Так надо, — говорит Йона и отводит взгляд.

Хак не спорит, не пытается её удержать и вообще ничего не говорит — он уже давно понял, что это бесполезно. Что бы он ни сделал, что бы он ни сказал, это всё равно не встанет между Йоной и её незыблемым «так надо». Об это «так надо» разбиваются в кровь все его доводы, все его возражения и даже его молчаливая, невысказанная любовь.

Хак устал, и всё, чего он хочет — это немного покоя и тишины, но…

Тишины не будет.

Йона всегда была шумной, и сейчас она тоже не изменяет себе — стонет, вскрикивает и сдавленно просит ещё, больше, сильнее. Даже если зажать уши, от этого всё равно никуда не деться, поэтому Хак слушает с каким-то мучительным удовлетворением, словно нож в ране проворачивает.

— Зено… Зено, пожалуйста, ещё!..

Хак не знает, что именно делает Зено, но от этого Йона задыхается и почти плачет, захлебываясь собственными стонами. Ему горько и завидно одновременно, ведь сейчас все они получают то, о чём сам Хак не смел даже мечтать, — вот только среди наследников драконьей крови для него нет места.

— Шинъя… посмотри на меня. Дааа, так хорошо… ох!

Хак всегда смотрел только на неё — с самого первого дня, и даже сейчас, закрыв глаза, он видит отпечатавшийся на внутренней стороне век образ его принцессы, его возлюбленной, его Йоны. Той самой, что сейчас стонет и вздрагивает в чужих руках, той самой, с уст которой он не сорвал ни единого поцелуя.

— Дай мне руку, Киджа. Ты не сделаешь мне больно, я знаю, просто… держи меня крепче.

Хак держал её так крепко, как только мог, но она продолжала раз за разом выскальзывать из его рук, а он никак не мог ни помешать этому, ни признаться Йоне в своих чувствах. Когда-то он решил, что хочет лишь быть рядом и защищать её, но с каждой такой ночью быть в стороне становилось всё сложнее, а теперь Хак чувствует себя до нелепости одиноким и… брошенным.

— Дже-Ха… обними меня, Дже-Ха…

Хак до скрипа сжимает зубы и глотает сдавленное рычание.

«Так надо, — говорит Йона и отводит взгляд, как будто не может смотреть ему в глаза. — «Чем крепче наша связь, тем сильнее каждый из нас» — так сказал Ик-Су. Мы должны быть ближе, чем кто бы то ни было, если хотим победить. А мы… я должна победить, Хак. И я сделаю всё, чтобы смерть моего отца не стала напрасной».

Ему нечего сказать Йоне, нечем возразить. Он ничего не может, только сидеть и слушать, охраняя их лагерь, пока все они… укрепляют связь. То, что каждый из драконов любит Йону по-своему, не поддается сомнению, как и то, что Йона тоже их любит — каждого по-своему.

Почти идиллия, в которой нет места только ему.

Наверное, ему стоило бы уйти и не мучить себя, но почему-то одна только мысль о том, что Йону сводят с ума ласками, доводят до исступления, заставляя стонать в голос, что она содрогается от наслаждения, что кто-то другой делает это с ней, что от Хака её отделяет только ткань палатки…

Каждый раз Хак клянется себе, что это больше не повторится, что этот раз — последний, что он больше не станет этого делать, что прекратит это раз и навсегда. Каждый раз он остается и давится обжигающей смесью из горечи, возбуждения и мучительного стыда за то, что не может отказаться от искушения и позволяет себе украсть у других хотя бы что-то так же, как они украли у него Йону.

Хак вздрагивает, когда на плечо ложится чужая рука, и ошалело вскидывается. Он готов убить себя за то, что отвлекся настолько, что не услышал, как в их лагерь забрел чужак, но это всего лишь Юн. Серьезный, вдумчивый и не по годам умный Юн, который смотрит на него пристальным взглядом, словно что-то решает для себя.

— Тебе не стоит оставлять её одну, — наконец говорит он. — Может, это и не очевидно, но Йона переживает за тебя… и из-за тебя.

Хак одним движением стряхивает чужую руку с плеча.

— Мне там не место.

— Неужели сидеть здесь и молча слушать лучше, чем пойти к ним и узнать наверняка? Да и потом — ты все равно уже с ними, хоть и остаешься снаружи. Разве нет?..

Хак устал. Всё, чего он хочет — это немного покоя и тишины. 

Наверное, поэтому ему вдруг кажется, что Юн прав. Что проще будет увидеть всё собственными глазами, чем раз за разом слушать чужие признания в любви, безуспешно отмахиваться от картин, которые подбрасывает ему собственное воображение, а после изводить себя за то, что ему нравится слушать, как Йона стонет в чужих руках.

Он поднимает полог палатки, но открывшееся зрелище видит только фрагментами, словно полной картины будет слишком: золотой узор чешуи на спине Зено, спутанную гриву Дже-Ха, царапины на лопатках молчаливого Шинъи, налившиеся кровью следы на шее Киджи…

И только Йона, обнаженная, разгоряченная, кажется такой нереально четкой, что глазам почти больно. Алые пряди рассыпались по наспех расстеленному ложу, кожа блестит от пота и словно светится изнутри, а взгляд…

— Хак… — растерянно произносит Йона, и её глаза наполняются слезами. — Хак, ты… ты всё-таки пришел…

Хак молчит.

Ему вдруг становится мучительно стыдно не за собственное возбуждение и не за то, что он каждую ночь остается сторожить лагерь вместо того, чтобы уйти в укромное место и не изводить себя. Ему стыдно за то, что он злился, сходил с ума от ревности, терял разум от вожделения, не находил себе места и даже не думал о том, что всё это время Йона ждала его. Ждала, пока он решится, ведь Хак был единственным, с кем не сработало бы волшебное «так надо». Она и сейчас ждёт его, а он не может даже слова сказать, потому что тело свело сплошной судорогой — не пошевелиться, не вздохнуть.

— Мог бы и поторопиться, тормоз, — ехидно ухмыляется Дже-Ха, разбивая наваждение.

В другое время и в других обстоятельствах Хак бы не упустил случая хорошенько наподдать ему за длинный язык, но сейчас Йона протягивает к нему руки, смотрит на него с таким желанием, что он понимает — тишины не будет.

Его это полностью устраивает.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AkaYona_Fandom_Kombat_2020_text_RNC17/works"><img src="https://i1.lensdump.com/i/joOwR0.png" style="display: block; width: 500px; max-width:100%; box-shadow: 0 0 5px rgba(0,0,0,0.2);"></a>`


End file.
